<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ectober Week 2020 by ImAGiraffacorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201533">Ectober Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn'>ImAGiraffacorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Danny is a meme, Darkness, Drabble Collection, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Fog, Glow Stick, Humor, One Shot Collection, Orb, Rewind - Freeform, bones - Freeform, cloak, ectober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short collection of drabbles for Ectober Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton &amp; Sam Manson, Valerie Gray &amp; Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny heard something through the fog. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he doubted it was good. Best as he could guess, it had been two days since the unnatural cloud had descended upon Amity Park, and in that time, he hadn’t seen another living soul. He’d seen plenty of dead souls, been attacked by more than a few of them, but a living, breathing, heart-beating human? He was never that lucky. Whatever this fog was, it was malevolent, and the things hiding within it were equally so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his weight into a defensive stance, and braced himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In his amateur medical opinion, Tucker was very sure bones were not supposed to look like that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick warning for some gore and injury, but nothing graphic or too intense</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In his amateur medical opinion, Tucker was very sure bones </span>
  <em>
    <span>were not supposed to look like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He decided to make said opinion known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny, dude, that is not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny hummed noncommittally, before poking at the bone. Twice. The jagged, cracked end made an absolutely horrific squelching sound. Tucker turned away and gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, Tuck. It doesn’t even hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is way less reassuring than you think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you forgot, Mister My Heart Stopped Three Years Ago, humans kinda need their bones </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> their body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they, though? Like, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three: Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valerie sees something on the tv.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa, hold up,” Valeria called, leaning forward on the couch. “Can you rewind that for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” Star responded slowly. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I saw something and I wanted to- stop! Right there!” Valerie had now leaped off the couch and was pointing at the television. “Do you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not sure what you’re trying to show me, Val.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phantom! Look at him!” Valerie gestured wildly, nearly punching the tv at least twice. “Do you see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing the thing! The meme thing! He had to do it to him!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Danny is a zoomer and I will bet my hat that he full well acts like one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four: Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vlad Masters knew he had enemies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vlad Masters knew he had enemies. Anyone with his wealth and power would have enemies, and given how . . . rapidly he had obtained his money, it was unsurprising that he had more than most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was surprising was that one of his living, breathing, human enemies had decided to make their displeasure known by kidnapping him. For ransom. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark sack over his head was doing an absolutely terrible job at muffling his kidnapper’s discussions, and at this point, he was still bound to the uncomfortable chair out of boredom and curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a bother, being kidnapped.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So oddly enough, this is coming a day late because I had too much work, and I'm only able to work on it now because I am (once again) sick and not doing anything else!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five: Orb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny, Tucker, and Sam reflect on a poetry slam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sam, that was awful,” Danny groaned loudly, slumping onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you talk us into that? How did we let you talk us into that?” Tucker echoed the sentiment, throwing himself into the armchair next to Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once, I agree with both of you,” Sam replied, standing in the doorway. “That was the worst poetry slam I have been to in years. I mean, c’mon! Who uses the word ‘orbs’ that much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call them eyes!” Danny shouted, throwing his hands up. “It’s not that hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think orb is my new least favorite word,” Tucker groaned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Six: Glow Stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam has some questions about... something... that's happening to Danny</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!<br/>IT'S SPOOKY DAY!!!!!!<br/>I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED FOR THE SPOOPY DAY!!!!!<br/>MY ROOMMATE IS QUITE LITERALLY ALTERNATING BLASTING HALLOWEEN MUSIC AND BLASTING CHRISTMAS MUSIC AND IT IS GLORIOUS!!!!!!<br/>I'VE BEEN WEARING MY WITCH HAT EVERYWHERE AND NOT GOD NOR THE DEVIL HIMSELF WILL STOP ME!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Jazz? Can I come in?” Sam asked, half-knocking on the door to Jazz’s bedroom. It took Jazz a moment to respond, fingers flying across her keyboard as her eyes scanned her textbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure thing,” she muttered. “What’s up?” Her eyes hadn’t left her homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about Danny,” Sam ventured. That got Jazz’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine. Just, something new happened and we’re trying to figure out if it was, well, normal, and we thought you might know.” Jazz gestured for Sam to continue. “Okay, um, are his bones supposed to glow when they break?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So technically only vaguely on the topic of glow sticks, but I just really like idea of Danny glowing brighter and brighter the more he gets kicked around</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Seven: Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the longest-running debates between Danny, Sam, and Tucker was on the best use for a cloak.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And last but not least...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One of the longest-running debates between Danny, Sam, and Tucker was on the best use for a cloak. Danny was of the strong opinion that cloaks were for vampires to dramatically throw around as they leapt into the shadows. Sam was adamant that cloaks were for mysterious beings who might help you with your problems, for a price. Tucker was insistent cloaks were for witches who were dedicated to the aesthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance of ghosts into their world view did nothing to settle the debate, save that Danny was rather suddenly against the idea of vampires being the primary cloak-wearers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>